


Little Brother

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - High School, Big Brother Castiel, Coming In Pants, First Time, Little Brother Dean, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Power Bottom Castiel, Rebel Dean, Riding, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think we could fit in shower sex before mom and dad get home?”     <br/>“I’m ‘game’ if you are,” Castiel says, and Dean huffs a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The Novak-Winchester family is _extremely_ religious. Castiel’s parents lug him and Dean to mass every Sunday morning, the earliest mass possible -- eight thirty in the morning.

It’s confessing their sins whenever they can, dressing their best, doing well at the private school they’re both currently attending.

If only their parents knew what went on behind doors.

Castiel gets good grades, studies, applies for college. Dean’s only a year younger, but it makes all the difference. He’s constantly out, and Castiel has to cover for him most nights while he goes and parties, dancing and drinking with boys and girls alike.

When he starts trying to get Cas to come with him instead of having his nose in a book, he both has to cover for and avoid his brother.

It’s not his thing, he tells Dean, and it really isn’t. He’d rather pass his math test than drink beer illegally.

Dean leaves eventually when a car horn honks outside the house. Their parents are out for the weekend, and for that Castiel is thankful. He can read, write, do as he pleases without having to worry about them pressing curfew, asking where his little brother is.

Dean arrives at around two in the morning with a slam of the front door and a creak of bed springs as he passes out, most likely drunk out of his mind.

Castiel falls to sleep, and when he wakes it’s to Dean in his arms.

“Dean?” He asks, shoving at his brother’s shoulders. “What are you doing in here?”

“It’s cold, thought I’d come and join you,” he grumbles, and snuggles in closer to Castiel’s bare chest.

Castiel worms his way out of bed, pulling the fabric of his boxers down lower so he’s not showing anything. Dean stares sleepily up at him.

“What’re you doing?” He slurs, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Are you hungover? Do you need water or Advil?” Castiel asks, and he shakes his head, yawning.

“No, I didn’t drink at all, I never do.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious. The only thing I ever do is have a good time, and I don’t need to get drunk or grind on people to do it.”

“I thought that’s all you did in your free time. What are you actually doing?”

“Eh, hanging out with the guys. Mostly we just want to look like we are rebels. I’ve . . . never had sex or whatever, if that’s what you’re asking about, Mr. Protective Big Brother.” Dean says quietly, a nice flush making his skin turn a pretty shade of pink that makes Castiel lick his lips.

Dean watches the movement, and pulls the sheets up higher on himself, up to his shoulders.

Inappropriate, Castiel thinks, are what his actions are, and now he’s gone and made Dean uncomfortable.

“Come back to bed,” Dean says, and Castiel hesitates for only a moment before he’s back under the duvet, warmth of it comforting, and that sleepy feeling starts to fog his brain back up.

Dean immediately curls into his side, and Castiel is surprised to find him hard against his thigh.

“Dean, I should --”

“Please,” Dean whispers against his skin, and Castiel sighs. He should be up out of bed and tending to his day's work, as should Dean be, but he’s being very convincing as he ruts his hips down against the muscle of Cas’ leg.

Dean whines, pants into the crook of Castiel’s neck as he grinds his hips, rolling them in little circles over and over.

“Wait, wait,” Dean says, and kisses Castiel on the mouth.

“Dean, I need you,” Castiel mumbles between slides of lips. Dean breath hitches, and he whimpers. Castiel feels Dean’s come through the fabric of his boxers, and he has to hold himself back from making a mess in his own.

“Do you have lube?” Dean asks slowly, and Castiel fishes around in the bedside drawer until he finds some. Dean laughs. “Where’d you get this?”

“I like using it on myself.” Dean growls, pins Castiel under him, but he’s not having that.

Castiel fights Dean until he’s the one on top, and Dean looks shocked. Castiel grins and leans down to kiss Dean roughly on the lips once or twice.

Dean whimpers, thrusting his hips up, but Castiel holds him down harder, grabbing the lube from his hand to prep himself.

This feels wrong, dirty, like nothing he’s ever done before, and he can’t fucking _wait_ to get Dean inside him.

He pulls his boxers down enough that he can reach behind himself. Dean pulls himself out of the slit in his own boxer-briefs, and Castiel moans. Dean’s huge, long and thick, veins along his shaft throbbing as he starts to leisurely jack himself off.

Cas' fingers are slicked up, and then there are two against his hole. He presses them in with little resistance, and Dean leans around to watch.

He moans when his fingers brush his prostate, and normally this is when he’d come, but he holds himself back with a hand around the base of his cock. Dean stays obediently until Castiel is able to touch him again.

“Dean, need you in me _now_ ,” he pants, but he’s still being held down and he can’t do anything except for thrust his hips up unsuccessfully.

Castiel’s fingers are removed with an unhappy sigh, and then he’s sinking down onto Dean’s cock with hitched breaths as he does.

It’s bigger than anything he’s ever taken considering the only thing he’s ever used is his fingers, and it burns in a way he wasn’t expecting.

Dean is a writhing mess under him, panting and making pathetic noises that Castiel is copying because it feels _so good_. He didn’t expect for this to feel so good.

Castiel’s moan is cut off as Dean thrusts up, and he shoves his hands down into the mattress harder, a signal meaning _stop_ , and Dean does.

Castiel gives an experimental rock of his hips, and he keens. Dean’s big, and he can’t quite take all of him yet, but Castiel hopes there are future opportunities where he can learn to.

Dean squirms in his hold, whimpering and moaning. Castiel hopes there’s no one home and that they aren’t being loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

Castiel picks himself up from Dean’s lap, letting his wrists go, and Dean immediately reaches out for Castiel, hands not forcing him anywhere, but gently guiding him so it's good, perfect.

Castiel slams his hips back down onto Dean, pulling the rest of him in until Castiel can feel every bit of him in places he didn't know existed.

Dean’s mouth is agape, and Castiel dives in to kiss him, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue.

Castiel does it again and again, riding Dean like he’s done it a million times before.

“I’ve been waiting for this, big brother,” Dean gasps, and it makes pleasure zing down Castiel’s spine, adding to the already pooling warmth in his gut that’s about to explode.

“Dean, Dean, what -- I -- _oh god_ ,” Castiel cries, and he knows it’s a sin, he shouldn’t be taking the Lord’s name in vain, but he can’t stop, doesn’t want to.

“Cas, Cas, come on, _come_ for God’s sake,” Dean groans, throwing his head back as Castiel bounces faster in his lap.

Castiel’s cock jerks as he orgasms, shooting between Dean’s pecs, and he holds onto Dean’s shoulders for leverage as his mind goes blank, heart beat only a ringing in his ears.

He can distantly feel Dean filling him up, and he bears down with all of his strength to milk his little brother through it.

The room is getting louder and louder as Dean shouts his release, Castiel being just as loud if not louder.

When they finally start to come down, breathing hard, chests heaving, Castiel rolls off of Dean to the other side of his bed. They both sprawl for a few moments before coming back together, curling into each other’s sides.

Dean hums happily, breathing in the smell of Cas. Castiel leans into his heavy petting, pulling his little brother in closer.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he croaks. “Are you?”

“Yes, I am. Was . . . that okay?”

“Hell yeah. Were _you_ okay with that?”

“I’d like to do it more, if that’s alright with you?” Castiel can feel the grin Dean’s trying to hide against the sweaty skin of his shoulder. “We need a shower.”

“Think we could fit in shower sex before mom and dad get home?”

“I’m ‘game’ if you are,” Castiel says, and Dean huffs a laugh.

“Absolutely. I’ve wanted to suck you off for years.” Castiel kisses him roughly, rolling over so he’s on top of Dean, held above him by the strength of his elbows that’s quickly crumbling.

“Shower,” Castiel growls, and then they’re up and running to the shower. They don’t make it, and Castiel ends up getting fucked against the wall with a stain to explain to their parents.

He’s already thinking up excuses, Dean asleep on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
